Othellonia/Image Gallery
General Othellonia Light.jpg Othellonia L.jpg Othellonia Ryuk.jpg Othellonia L 2.jpg Othellonia characters.jpg Othellonia site 1.jpg Othellonia site 2.jpg Othellonia 01.jpg Othellonia 02.jpg Othellonia 03.jpg Othellonia 04.jpg Othellonia 05.jpg Othellonia 06.jpg Othellonia 07.jpg Othellonia WSJ ad translated.png|Ad for the game collaboration in Weekly Shonen Jump Othellonia 08.jpg Othellonia 09.jpg Othellonia 10.png Othellonia WSJ ad.jpg|Ad for the game collaboration in Weekly Shonen Jump Characters cards These are images of the Death Note character cards available in the game. Othellonia card 1563 Light.jpg|Light, #1563 Othellonia card 1564 Light.jpg|Light, #1564 Othellonia card 1565 Light.jpg|Light, #1565 Othellonia card 1566 Kiyomi.jpg|Kiyomi, #1566 Othellonia card 1567 Kiyomi.jpg|Kiyomi, #1567 Othellonia card 1568 Watari.jpg|Watari, #1568 Othellonia card 1569 Watari.jpg|Watari, #1569 Othellonia card 1570 Sayu.jpg|Sayu, #1570 Othellonia card 1571 Misa.jpg|Misa, #1571 Othellonia card 1572 Misa.jpg|Misa, #1572 Othellonia card 1573 Mello.jpg|Mello, #1573 Othellonia card 1574 Mello.jpg|Mello, #1574 Othellonia card 1575 Higuchi.jpg|Higuchi, #1575 Othellonia card 1576 Higuchi.jpg|Higuchi, #1576 Othellonia card 1577 Demegawa.jpg|Demegawa, #1577 Othellonia card 1578 Mikami.jpg|Mikami, #1578 Othellonia card 1579 Mikami.jpg|Mikami, #1579 Othellonia card 1580 Near.jpg|Near, #1580 Othellonia card 1581 Near.jpg|Near, #1581 Othellonia card 1582 Matsuda.jpg|Matsuda, #1582 Othellonia card 1583 Matsuda.jpg|Matsuda, #1583 Othellonia card 1584 Soichiro.jpg|Soichiro, #1584 Othellonia card 1585 L.jpg|L, #1585 Othellonia card 1586 L.jpg|L, #1586 Othellonia card 1587 L.jpg|L, #1587 Othellonia card 1588 L.jpg|L, #1588 Othellonia card 1589 Rem.jpg|Rem, #1589 Othellonia card 1590 Rem.jpg|Rem, #1590 Othellonia card 1591 Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk, #1591 Othellonia card 1592 Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk, #1592 Othellonia card 1593 Sidou.jpg|Sidou, #1593 Othellonia card 1594 Sidou.jpg|Sidou, #1594 Othellonia card 3171 Misa.png|Misa, #3171 Othellonia card 3172 Light.png|Light, #3172 Othellonia card 3173 Near.png|Near, #3173 Othellonia card 3174 L.png|L, #3174 Gacha These are images of the Death Note character cards when they are obtained in the game through gacha. Othellonia gacha Light.jpg|Gacha - Light, #1563 Othellonia gacha Misa.jpg|Gacha - Misa, #1571 Othellonia gacha Mello.jpg|Gacha - Mello, #1573 Othellonia gacha Demegawa.jpg|Gacha - Demegawa, #1577 Othellonia gacha Higuchi.jpg|Gacha - Higuchi, #1575 Othellonia gacha Near.jpg|Gacha - Near, #1580 Character diagnosis These are images related to the "Character Diagnosis" character quiz available on Othellonia's website during the event. Othellonia diagnosis.jpg|Diagnosis question Othellonia diagnosis 2.png Othellonia diagnosis Kiyomi.png|Kiyomi Takada Othellonia diagnosis L.png|L Othellonia diagnosis Light.png|Light Othellonia diagnosis Matsuda.png|Matsuda Othellonia diagnosis Mello.png|Mello Othellonia diagnosis Mikami.png|Teru Mikami Othellonia diagnosis Misa.png|Misa Amane Othellonia diagnosis Near.png|Near Othellonia diagnosis Ryuk.png|Ryuk Character art Othellonia art 1563 Light.png Othellonia art 1564 Light.png Othellonia art 1565 Light.png Othellonia art 1566 Kiyomi.png Othellonia art 1567 Kiyomi.png Othellonia art 1568 Watari.png Othellonia art 1569 Watari.png Othellonia art 1570 Sayu.png Othellonia art 1571 Misa.png Othellonia art 1572 Misa.png Othellonia art 1573 Mello.png Othellonia art 1574 Mello.png Othellonia art 1575 Higuchi.png Othellonia art 1576 Higuchi.png Othellonia art 1577 Demegawa.png Othellonia art 1578 Mikami.png Othellonia art 1579 Mikami.png Othellonia art 1580 Near.png Othellonia art 1581 Near.png Othellonia art 1582 Matsuda.png Othellonia art 1583 Matsuda.png Othellonia art 1584 Soichiro.png Othellonia art 1585 L.png Othellonia art 1586 L.png Othellonia art 1587 L.png Othellonia art 1588 L.png Othellonia art 1589 Rem.png Othellonia art 1590 Rem.png Othellonia art 1591 Ryuk.png Othellonia art 1592 Ryuk.png Othellonia art 1593 Sidou.png Othellonia art 1594 Sidou.png Othellonia art 3171 Misa.png Othellonia art 3172 Light.png Othellonia art 3173 Near.png Othellonia art 3174 L.png Othellonia art chocolate.png Othellonia art Death Note.png Othellonia art apple.png Wallpapers Wallpapers released during the event period on Othellonia's website. Full resolution is 2208 x 2208. Othellonia wallpaper Light.jpg|Light, released September 6, 2017 Othellonia wallpaper Misa.jpg|Misa, released September 8, 2017 Othellonia wallpaper Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk, released September 10, 2017 Othellonia wallpaper L.jpg|L, released September 12, 2017 Othellonia wallpaper Near.jpg|Near, released September 14, 2017 Othellonia wallpaper Mello.jpg|Mello, released September 16, 2017 Othellonia wallpaper Light and L.jpg|Light and L, released September 18, 2017 Navigation Category:Image Gallery Category:Othellonia